Lost in your Dangerous Love
by ClovelyLittleReader
Summary: Clove Ashwood could completely care less about Cato Evans, Cato wants a new girl toy. Could Cato actaully have his heart stolen by the raven haired mystery, or unable to change his playboy ways. Better than summary, sets place in modern day au. rated T just in case for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still trying to actually finish my Geometry homework, which is getting to be really hard with ,whether I like it or not, my bestfriend Marvel Sanders. When I first moved here Marvel was the one who got me through Cato's constant tormenting, times were already tough as it was, Marvel cheered me up with his charismatic charm. He was the first person to break through my anti-social exterior, he's now like an over protective brother to me. We're sitting at our usual table, the table Cato Evans and his friends remarked as the "table of misfit losers". I'm sucked out of my trance as Marvel whispers something in my ear," Clove, first your textbook is upside down. Second brace yourself, Cato is coming this way". Huh, think of the devil and he appears. "Well, well, well look at what we have here", I hear the oh so familiar voice of Cato. That line couldn't have been any more cliche. "Did the most pathetic losers couple up when I didn't have time to notice their non-existent lifes, how sweet", Cato said with malice laced in his voice. I clench my fists under the lunch table, but Marvel's reassuring hand on my shoulder reminds me one more fight on my record means a severe punishment. However, I couldn't help but slip out, "Why don't you just go back to your new blonde bimbo of the week". By now we have the whole cafeteria's attention, god this school like feeds on drama. Cato looks as if he's just ready to strangle me and about every spectator in the room. "I bet you're just dying to get in bed with me freak" Cato quips back. I'm probably turning the darkest shade of red right now beacause Marvel is now dragging me to his car outside.

Being the beyond awesome friend he was, Marvel drives us to Starbucks. This is where I usually sip my vanialla bean frappuccino and vent to Marvel. "I still can't belive Mr. teachers pet is ditching school just for me" I fake swoon at him while fluttering my eyes. Marvel just snickers and replies,"I just wanted Starbucks, and couldn't leave you with Cato, You guys were both ready to rip eachothers heads off". We both start laughing at the image of me a, a 5'3 girl fighting a massive 6'2 guy. "But seriously thanks for helping me back there" I say truthfully. Marvel just smiles down at me with twinkling forest green eyes. Many other people would think we were dating, we even have tried giving it a go, but we didn't want to put our great friendship in jeapardy, so we settled for a platonic flirting relationship. After I vent to him about how much Cato is a idiot, jerk, imbecile...Pretty much insult Cato for a good 25 minutes. When I'm done, I turn to see Marvel passed out with his straw in his mouth. So I do what any bestfriend would, take a picture, then carry him to the car(technically drag, hey i'm not ultra buff). I know what you're thinking, why take the trouble to "carry" him?Well, one time I tried waking him up when he fell asleep at my place (and NOT like that), but then he grabbed on to me like I was some big teddy bear and wouldn't let go for 2 hours, long story short I never wake him up.

When I was halfway to the car, the worst case scenario could've happened. Cato Evans with the biggest smirk on his face. Standing right infront of me. Crap.

**cliffy ;) sorry it was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, sorry if it sucked, this is my first story. Any advice or feedback would be very appreciated! Should I keep going with this story? Please Review! Did I mention to review...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww, did your seducing not work so now you're dragging him home, never pegged you to be that type Ashwood", Cato mocked.

"Look, I can't take your antics right now, so could you please leave me alone this once?", I plead.

But by the half curious-half smirking face he has plastered, I have a feeling that he won't drop the topic so easily. Can't he see that carrying Marvel is getting tougher? His presence is just irritating. Marvel is starting to stirr, I can't have him waking up! I really don't feel like explaining why i'm dragging him with Cato Evans standing right infront of me.

"So if you could excuse me, move out of my way!", I command.

"How are you getting home Clover? You don't have your license yet", Cato taunts.

"Why so worried about me Evans? Anyway I'm just going to wake Marvel up, so you can leave now", I sigh.

Inside I'm _really _hoping he leaves. I bet Cato would get a good kick at me being bear hugged slowly to death.

"Don't flatter yourself Clover, and don't expect to avoid me at school", he threatens.

Great! Just what I needed, Cato telling his prissy friends about this little fiasco.

As Cato walks away, I resume my trip back to the car (damn you Marvel for parking so far away!). When I finally reach the car I reach out to shake Marvel's shoulder, of course while standing as far away as possible. But, before I can Marvel starts cracking up. I swear I'm gonna kill him! He was awake when Cato was taunting me, and he did _nothing._When Marvel finally composes himself he stands up and starts talking, trying to supress laughter.

"He thought you were dragging me to your house...because you failed to seduce me?", Marvel says in-between laughter. I turn crimson red at that comment. But, he wasn't done just yet.

"Clover, when did Cato ever call you Clover? I know I call you Cloverfeild, but I'm just way too MARVELOUS!", He screams getting a lot of peoples atention.

"Just drive us back to school", I grumble.

"Okey dokey Cloverfeild", He chirps.

Marvel starts to turn up "Good Time" on the radio very loudly. I can't help but laugh at Marvel's off-key singing to Carly Rae Jepson.

"You're just jealous of my singing skills", he huffs.

"Yes I am, they are quite...Marvelous!", I chuckle.

For some reason Marvel and I start to laugh nonstop at the corny line. I guess I coudn't stay mad at Marvel, he's just too...Marvel. Before we know it, we arrive at school just in time for English. When we walk into class Marvel and I take our usual seats in the way back of the classroom. Oh joy! Cato and his posse are in this class too, yipee. Cato thought that it would be funny to not so dicretely talk about me behind my back. All I could could hear was dragging, get laid, and Marvel.

I was losing my cool, and was about to punch that pretty little face of his.

"Clo he isn't worth getting suspended for, be the bigger person", Marvel soothes.

So all I do is glare daggers at the back of his head. When Cato turns around he unexpectedly grabs Glimmer (One of his Bimbos) and sucks her face off. Glimmer being Glimmer, responds back eagerly without any explanation.

Marvel fake gags, and I try to supress my laughter. I guess I didn't do too well beacuse after Glimmer detaches her face, she turns sharply to glare at me.

"Excuse you! You are interupting something, right Cato Bear?", Glimmer whispers seductively into Cato's ear.

Cato Bear? This is all just too precious.

"Sorry Glitter, but all of us would like to keep our lunches in our stomachs", I say with mock sweetness in my voice.

Our teacher Ms. Trinket walks in right before anything had time to escalate. The next hour is filled with boring lectures, texting, and notes being passed around.

"Before you leave children, partners are going to be chosen for the upcoming essay due next week", Trinket announces

I'm waiting to be partnered with Marvel like always, until a clear look of shock registers on my face. I've been paired with Glimmer. I might as well fail right now. Marvel comes to my rescue and volunteers to be her partner instead. He mouths _you owe me. _

_"_Okay Clove, Your new partner is Cato Evans. Now get planning for your essay kids.", Ms. Trinket pipes.

Cato saunters over next to me. Of course! The most cliche thing happened, I get my enemy for my partner. Not only that, but he has beef for brains, he will absolutely be no help. I am now actaully willing to work with Glimmer now.

"So short stuff, finish the project for both of us", He simply states. As if! Just becuase he "rules" the school, he thinks he can boss me around. Well he has another thing coming.

"You either help me with this essay, or we both fail", I bargain. I'm actually hoping he doesn't catch my bluff, suprinsingly I have great grades in all of my classes, and it's staying that way.

He grumbles, but nontheless nods his head.

"So lets study my place, we'll have the house to ourselves", Cato suggests getting his playboy demeanor back again.

"Evans, please I'm no Glimmer, we're studying at the library after school, no exceptions", I state boldly.

"C'mon Clover (I wince slightly at the nickname), unlike you, I have places to be, I have a life!", He says annoyed.

Him annoyed? He's not the one partnered with someone as dimwitted as him.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to fail and quit football"

I see his face contort. His father demanded that Cato step up his grades, or he has to quit playing football. I try to use that to my advantage.

"We better get an A on this Ashwood", is all he says.

When the bell rings I wait for Marvel in the corridor. When I see him coming, he looks exhausted from just a 15 minute conversation with Glimmer. I guess I dodged a bullet.

"Your welcome", Marvel says massaging his temples.

"Hey, I still got partnered up with a numbskull", I reply.

Marvel just laughs sarcastically,"Him a numbskull?! Glimmer used the 15 minutes to blabber on about eyeshadow techniques and shit".

"At least I can apply the smokey eyeshadow effect on you, i'll make you look fabulous", Marvel jokes with a ridiculous accent.

We were laughing like idiots while walking to Marvel's car. He drives me home beacuase we're neighbors, but Cato Evans was running towards us. It's pretty funny that the whole crowd parts to let Cato go through easily. Like I said he's pretty much royalty here.

"Yo Clover, did you forget our study date?", he yells across the whole hallway. You could hear boys snicker, and girls with jealousy across their face for not getting time with Cato. But, I realized that I was the one who actualy set up the "study date".

Marvel has a confused look on his face while whispering, "Clo, what is he talking about?". Marvel knows more than anybody that I despise Cato with all I have.

"We're just studying, it's definintley NOT a date. Unluckily I'm the one that planned it after school, but maybe you can quickly drive us home", I suggest to Marvel hopefully.

He just gives me an appologetic look, and shakes his head no, "Sorry Clo, good luck with Evans, call if you need anything".

I watch as my only hope of escaping Cato drives away. I guess I have to suck up my pride and go with Cato to have the "study date" from hell. Here goes nothing.

**clatoforeverinmyheart: I really appreciate your advice! Love your stories by the way**

**Cloverrrrrrrrrr: Thank you,I hope you liked the chapter!**

**OdairBear: Haha! ya, suspense is in the air**

**Ariel Leilani: Sorry for the mixup it's Cato Evans, i'm so stupid :P**

**Sorry if it wasn't any good. I had to type this at 3 in the morning, the things I do for you guys...but seriously thank you so much for reviewing. Also, sorry for making Glimmer the mean girl, I have nothing against her she just fit the character, sorry for any Glimmer fans. Am I overdoing the Clarvel friendship? I just wanted to make them really close friends. Don't worry Clato shippers, Clato is coming soon! yay! Agian please review, I appreciate any type of feedback. Thanks for reading my lovely readers 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

You could say the walk to the library was awkward. Or in my case you could say it was the most humiliating thing ever. I could feel Cato's eyes lingering on my backside, and kids talking about "Clato" in hushed voices. Yep. Now we have a ship name from just one stupid study meeting.

"_Can you stop staring at my ass_?" I hiss.

But before he could reply, a sophomore walked up to us and started to ask us some questions. I guess he's part of the school's newspaper, or just a curious little creep.

"So is the short-tempered Clove Ashwood and playboy Cato Evans really...I guess you could say Clato?" he asks.

The kids around the halls waited in anticipation for the answer. Cato's fangirls are hopefully awaiting to hear a no, while Cato's guy friends are joking around that he's gonna screw me.

"Clovers feisty, I find that sexy. So yeah, why not?" Cato replies with a dumb smirk.

"No, we're not Clato! It's just _one study meet." _I yell irritated.

I drag Cato away to the very far corner of the library so people won't see us. Cato just has an amused look on his face until I realized that he probably thinks I want to make out with him. I'm just going to mess with him for a bit_. _After he sits down, I crawl on his lap (totally aware of his hard on).

"No one can see us Cato, lets enjoy ourselves for a bit." I whisper seductively in his ear. I am trying not to vomit on the insides though.

"Finally loosening your corset huh?" He asks huskily. I ignore the shivers I get from his voice. I start to trail feather light kisses down his neck, hearing him groan makes me feel sick. I move my face infront of his, and right before my lips could brush against his I pull away.

I smile mishchievously and whisper,"We've got a project to do" in his ear. I walk over to check out some books, swaying my hips on purpose to get on Cato's nerve. When I return with the books Cato looks agitated.

"What was that little stunt Clover?" he spits out. I look at him with the most innocent look I could muster and flutter my eyelashes.

"What do you ever mean Cato?" I ask

"Lets just get this damn project over with" He grumbles.

After _a lot_ of arguing, we chose our topic to be about the Roman Gladiators. I noticed my phone was ringing, and when I saw Marvel's contact photo I remembered the day so clearly. It was a picture of us at the carnival, with me on his back.

_flashback_

_"Why are you so heavy Clover?" Marvel whined._

_"Just carry me, we've tried taking this stupid picture 13 times!" I reply._

_The stranger we asked to take the picture looked really annoyed and asked us if we were really ready to take the picture this time. I finally got situated on Marvel's back, and we smiled like idiots at the camera. The picture somehow turned out really great, it was worth taking 35 minutes._

_flashback over_

When I start smiling at the picture, Cato looks over my shoulder.

"Why is Marvel calling you?" Cato asks almost accusingly.

"Probably to ask what time to pick me up. Now shut up I need to pick up the phone!" I tell him. Before I could pick up, Cato grabbed my phone and held it up high in the air. The situation was hopeless, Cato is like one head taller than me. So there I was jumping like a maniac trying to get my phone. Cato ends up picking up the phone instead.

"Hello...ya it's Cato...sorry Clovers in the bathroom...nah I can drop her off...bye" is all I hear of the conversation.

"Give me my damn phone!" I scream. The librarian scolds us and hobbbles away.

"Well it's your lucky day Clover, the sexiest guy to walk the planet is driving you home" Cato says with a big grin.

"No, just no. I'm going to call Marvel to pick me up so..."

"Can't you stop talking about him for one minute?" Cato asks angrily.

"Is the mighty Cato...Jealous?" I ask smiling. He just mumbles something I can't hear. After 30 minutes of writing, fighting,and typing we're almost done with our essay. When I walk away to return the library books we used, I see a little boy with blonde hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. He runs up to Cato, and Cato start saying something to him. Then I realize, _that must be Cato's little brother! _I walk up to both of them and ask Cato,"Who's this little guy".

"I'm Caleb, Cato said that we could go get ice cream today" said Caleb with a tiny gap between his teeth.

"Well thats nice of Cato" I say, smirking at Cato. "Do you think I could come too?" I ask.

"Yeah! Cato said you were pretty." Caleb said. I looked at Cato and he was blushing hard. "Well isn't Cato the kindest guy ever" I say smiling at Caleb.

"I like you better than the other girls Cato liked." He states. I start to blush as hard as Cato, it was weird to see a less cocky side to Cato.

"Well lets go get some ice cream" says Cato awkwardly.

-Time break-

When we arrive at Baskin Robins Caleb goes on Cato's shoulders laughing. Cato makes horse noises, while Caleb sings the Elmo song. When we go inside, Caleb looks at all the flavors mesmerised. So far Cato seems like a really good brother...wonder why he acts like a jerk at school.

When I go check some flavors on the other side of the room I see someone familiar. I walk over and omigosh!

I yell "Finny!".

Finnick turns around confused, but when he recognises me he breaks out a large smile. Before I moved to Panem I used to live in Florida, Finnick and I were connected at the hip. Our friendship was great, he was the older brother, and I was the younger sister who kept him from doing something stupid. But, everything changed in middle school. My mom got cancer so we moved to Panem to get better medical treatment, I left my bestfriend and my happy carefree attitude.

"Clovely!" Finnick says while spinning me around. "You still weigh as light as a feather" He says laughing.

"What are you doing here Finn?"

"Well turns out I'm going to school with you becuase my dad got a promotion for swim coach..and I missed my bestfriend!"

"I'm so glad you're here!" I reply.

Then I remembered that I was here with Cato and Caleb. I walk over to them and introduce Finnick.

"Hey Cato, umm...this is my really good friend Finnick." Is all I say. The awkward silence hung in the air as Cato glared at Finnick. Cato then has a malicious smile on his face.

"Thats cool. I thought Marvel was your only friend, guess you're not a _complete_ loser" Cato says. Theres the Cato I know and hate. And to think I thought he changed.

"Clo, is this guy bothering you?" Finnick asks angrily.

"Just forget it, can you drive me home Finn" I ask sadly. He nods and before we leave I turn to Cato.

"Don't think you can confuse me with the nice guy act" and I leave.

-Time break-

"Who was that ass?" Finnick asks still angry from the previous events.

"Cato, he enjoys making my life as miserable as he can" I say looking out the window.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up! I'm your new neighbor!" Finnick yells. I wonder what happened to Mrs. Thompson.

_Flashback_

_"Marvel you throw like a girl!" I exclaim._

_"It's not my fault the ball ended up in Mrs. Thompson's yard" He whines._

_"Well go get it!" I command. But, before I know it Marvel has thrown me over his shoulder and hopped Mrs. Thompson's fence. When did he get strong? Well when we got to her yard, we found the football. But we heard something. When we turned around we saw Mrs. Thompson._

_"What are you doing to that young girl?" She asks disgusted. We were confused until we saw our...positioning. He was on top of me and I was groaning because he just dropped me, and used me as a cushion to fall on._

_"No..it's not like that! She's my friend..not like with benefits..umm" Marvel stutters. He was never good under pressure._

"We'll_ just be leaving.." I say and we run away._

_Flashback over_

Oh. That explains it. Well I get to have my bestfriend as my neighbor! When we arrive at my house I show Finnick around the neighborhood. When we were done we went inside and I saw a shadow. Which was suprising because my dad was supposed to be at work and mom was in the hospital.

"Hello?" I ask nervously. Finnick wraps an arm around me and grabs an umbrella. The person turns around..

"Marvel?! What the hell are you doing in my house?" I scream. "Who are you?" Finnick asks confused.

"I could ask the same thing" Marvel says angrily.

"Well I'm her bestfriend!" Finnick says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Marvel looks at me hurt.

"Well I thought I was her bestfriend, but you guys seem occupied so I'll leave"

"Wait Marvie, you know it's not like that. He was my friend before I left Florida, he's our neighbor and going to school with us."

"You mean the bronze haired freak is staying?" He hisses under his breath.

"You know I can hear you" says Finnick.

While they start bickering in the corner of my living room, I realize school is going to be a bitch tomorow.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated I just lost inspiration, but your feedback really helped. Sorry guys, no clato...yet. Oh, and I just had to add Finnick, I mean come on! If you want to suggest something for the next xhapter that'd be great! I'll keep writing if you keep reading :) Please Review Review Review Review! I almost forget..REVIEW please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to an annoying beeping alarm clock. I sit up groggily and slam the snooze button, ready to start my morning schedule. First I go put on my outfit, which consists of blue skinny jeans, floral top, and combat boots. Then, I move on to the tangled birds nest that I call hair. Once it's finally straightened out, I have my regular breakfast of a fruit parfait and milk. When I have all my school things together I wait at the door for Marvel to pick me up.

I hear a knock at the door, but what I see is not what I expected.

"Finnick what are you doing here?" I ask curiosly.

"Picking up my Clovely of course" He chirps.

"Umm...about that actually.." I trail of nervously. There was an audible gasp and the sound of a dropped backpack.

"No. No Cloverfeild. This is my job." Marvel states shocked.

"Whats the big deal, I'm just driving her to school." Finnick says.

"Correction, _I'm_ driving her to school. You can leave now."

While they start fighting again, I scream "Can we all just leave to school _together_!?". They looked at me as if I was crazy, and muttered half detectable yes's.

-TimeBreak-

When we get out of the car, you could see all the girls drooling over Finnick. Yeah sure he's attractive, but they look like they could maul him alive.

"God, all these girls are so annoying" I grumble.

"Is little Clovely jealous she's not getting enough Finnick time" he jokes.

"Puh-lease, I think I have too much Finn time, I need my personal space you know?" I joke back.

"Hi, it's me Marvel. Remember me, your bestfriend." Marvel says clearly annoyed.

"Oh come here you big lug!" I say wrapping my arms around the both of them. Then, of course Cato chooses that moment to saunter over to us. You could see Glimmer hanging off his arm whispering whatever in his ear.

"Who's the new guy Ashwood? Sleep with him too?" Cato says with his signature cocky smirk.

Usually I always have a smart remark to fire, but all I want to do is run away. Finnick and Marvel must've noticed becuase they just dragged me away to my first period class.

"Wan't that the jerk we saw at Baskin Robins?" Finnick asks still pissed off.

"Yeah. That was the king of Panem High, Cato Evans. My worst nightmare."

**Sorry that was the shortest chapter of all chapters. I have school, and I promise to write an extra long chapter tomorrow. Also, Fannie is coming next chapter, with a special Clato moment. YAY! Any review would give me the extra motivation to write a chapter, it would really make my day :).**

**ClatoandFannie: I promise I will, I love them too. **

**OdairBear: Thanks, I will.**

**Guest: Why thank you! I'm so glad you said that.**

**Guest: Clove is just too irisistable. I'll try to add more of that in. :)**

**Guest: Appreciate the review. Thanks for reading.**

**Guest: I promise to make them flirt, trust me I love a little drama. Ok fine, a lot of drama.**

**To all my readers, Thank you so much. Happy writings and readings:)**


	5. Chapter 5

First period AP math with Mrs. Paylor. Yay. Sadly, Marvel and Finnick aren't in my class so I'm a loaner temporarily. I am currently sitting next to Gale Hawthorne, known as a sociopath according to Cato and his bitchy friends. I'm already finished with the assignment posted on the board, and am now ready to take a nap.

"How did you even finish the work already?" Gale asks. Wow. That was the first thing I've ever heard him say.

"You could say i'm some kind of genius." I joke.

He just shakes his head and copies my work. I don't really care, he does it all the time. How did he even get into this class?

"I don't know either." Gale says. Oops, guess I said that aloud.

"Wow, Gale I've never heard you say so much." I tease.

"Well, everyone here is too much of an ass to talk to, so I don't take the time and energy to communicate with them." He simply states.

"True, Very true." We continue on with our "small talk" for the rest of the period. Thats pretty much how Gale and I created a somewhat friendship over a mutual hate of everyone in this school.

-TimeBreak-

I have PE next with Marvel and Finnick. This is going to be a crazy period.

When I walk out of the locker room, i'm greeted by a laughing Marvel. I'm almost too scared to ask whats going on. Almost.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I demand.

I'm answered by a pissed off Finnick with neon green streaks in his hair, running straight for Marvel.

"YOU DID THIS!" Finnick screams as he tackles Marvel to the ground.

"I regret nothing." Marvel grumbles.

Once I peel Finnick off of Marvel, I ask for an explanation. "I'm waiting" I say impatiently.

"This moron put green hair dye on the tips of my comb!" Finnick wails.

"It looks a lot better than before, you should be thanking me Odair." Marvel says with a sly smile.

I supress laughter at the bickering pair, until Finnick gives me a pointed glare.

"This is no laughing matter, I'm RUINED!" he yells.

Coach Enobaria picks that moment to blow her ear piercing whistle and commands us to do 10 laps around the football feild. I take my usaul spot at the front of the pack. I _am_ a champion track runner after all. Once I finish I am greeted by a happy Enobaria, which is very rare.

"Nice running Ashwood, as usual, keep it up for the next track meet." she praises gruffly.

I wait for Finnick and Marvel to finish, they were still bickering while running. Once I see a panting Finnick and exhausted Marvel we start our activity.

"Cato, new guy with weird hair pick your team for a game of dodgeball." Enobaria shouts.

Finnick still scowling from the insult picks me, Annie, Thresh, Peeta, Madge, Finch, and reluctantly Marvel. Cato picks Glimmer (Obvioulsy), Gloss, Cashmere, Delly, Brutus, Shimmer, and Seeder.

When the game starts, Glimmer immediatley sits out, on account to her "broken hamstring". Everyone but Finnick, Thresh, Gloss, Cato, and I are out.

Righ when I'm about to chuck the ball at Cato's annoying face, I black out.

-TimeBreak-

I wake up to the smell of handsanitizer and coffee. _The nurse's_ office.

I sit up and suprisingly see Cato next to me.

"What the fuck happened?" I ask groggily rubbing my head.

Cato rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "I kinda knocked you out by accident with a dodgeball."

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask bitterly.

Before he answered Marvel and Finnick barge in firing me with questions.

"Can you both be quiet, I have a raging headache" I moan.

They both give menacing glares at Cato.

"What? It's not like she's going to die" He says to defend himself.

"Everyone please leave and go back to class, needs to rest for a minute." The nurse says sternly.

Cato leaves, and Marvel and Finnick reluctantly leave muttering profanities under their breaths.

"So , you will need to take these pills that will reduce heachache pain-"

I quickly swallow down three pills with water interuppting her.

"As I was saying, the side effects will cause you to act unconciously." She finishes.

"Whatever can I leave now?" I ask irritated.

She nods and gives me the bottle of pills, I look at the side affects on the side of the bottle. It says it'll pretty much make me all loopy, but I just dismiss it.

-TimeBreak-

When I return, Marvel and Finnick run up to me.

"Are you ok" "Do you want us to beat Cato up" "Do you need anything" They ask.

I just giggle at them and say "Chill guys, everything is okay" with a big grin.

They look at me worried and look at the package with the pills inside. After they look at the bottle they realize they'r e going to have to supervise me so I don't do anything stupid.

"C'mon Cloverfelid, lets go sit down and rest." Marvel says as if he was talking to a small child.

"You know you look really sexy right now, I could kiss you" I slur.

Marvel looks at me alarmed as I pull his shirt and give him a sloppy kiss. He tries to pull away, but I have an iron grip on him.

-Marvel's POV-(Because I think that we should know what he's thinking righ now :P)

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

God, what do I do?! She won't let go!

This probably isn't the right time, but her lips taste so sweet I could keep kissing her (hey I'm a hormonal teenager). WAIT, stop thinking like that Marvel. I look pleadingly at Finnick. He frantically pulls me out of Clove's strong grip.

I sit on the ground panting, my face is beet red. Clove looks at me longingly, and tries to pull me in again. But, this time it's Cato restraining her.

-Back to Clove-(keep in mind, Clove is still loopy)

Why can't I keep kissing him, he was enjoying it right? Maybe he didn't, maybe he hates me! I burst into tears right there. Cato pats my back awkwardly and whispers reassuring things in my ear.

"He thinks I'm a bad kisser" I sob into his muscular chest.

"Umm..I bet you're a wonderful kisser." He replies awkwardly.

I immediatly stop crying and smile at him. "Thanks, what your name" I whisper.

"C-Cato, umm the guy you hate." He says uncomfortabley.

"Now why would I hate you." I say sweetly at him.

-Finnick-(Because I had to)

Is it me, or is Clove a lot more proactive when she's on medication? I'm about to beat the shit out of Cato for not pushing Clove away, when Annie walks up to me.

"Hi Finnick." She smiles at me.

Right then, I forget all about Clove, and focus on the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"H-Hi Annie." I stutter, I look right into her beautiful sea green eyes.

"Whats up with Clove and Cato?" she asks wrinkiling her nose. She looks so adorable right now, I just keep staring at her lovestruck. She's so beautiful I can't even focus-

"Umm, Finnick are you okay" She asks worriedly.

I try to think of something sweet to say when I blurt out "I like the way you say my name, can't wait to hear you scream it in bed." I'm kicking myself for using one of my pickup lines I used on my "fangirls".

Annie looks at me horrified and slaps me. She slaps me! Then she storms away.

I can't beleive I let the most perfect girl I've met just leave. But, I'm not giving up, she will be my girlfriend.

-Cato Pov- (sorry I keep switching)

I'm still confused on what to do while Clove keeps flirting with me. I'm going to take advantage while I still can though.

"Hey Clove..want to come to a party at my house tonight." I ask slowly.

"Yeah totally! Can I bring Finnick and maybe Marvel, he still needs to tell me I'm a great kisser." She says dazed.

"Why not, remeber to wear something sexy." I say seductively.

She bites her lip and looks up at me, god she looks so irrisistable right now.

Right before she could kiss me, Marvel pulls her away fuming.

"You can't just take advantage of Clove when she's in a vulnerable state like this!" Marvel shouts at me.

"What about you?! Huh! You just let Clove kiss you, even though she probably would never want to if she could think straight! I bellow at him.

Marvel just looks furiously at me, and grabs a lovestruck Finnick and a dazed Clove away. _Marvel can't stop her from coming to my party._

-Back to Clove-  
"Why are we leaving Marvie?" I ask curiously.

"We're leaving because Cato's an ass" He mutters.

"But he was so sweet." I say smiling.

"Just don't trust him no matter what." Marvel says sternly.

"Okie-dokie, whats wrong with Finny?"

"He's what we call in love Cloverfeild." Marvel sighs.

**Well that was..interesting. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, I tried though. Don't worry Fannie fans, Finnick will do something VERY romantic for Annie, if you want to suggest what he should do, that'd be great. review please, that would just be great! Love all my readers, and Happy Reading/Writing :)**

**Cloverrrrrrrrrr:Can I put that in the next chapter. lol. thats funny.**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses: Thank you, hope you liked the chapter :)**

**DarkCrystal634:Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You just made my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up confused and dizzy. I look around, and have a panic attack, this is not my house.

"I hope she's feeling okay, but I really have to fix things up with Annie." I hear a voice say.

"No problem, don't say anything stupid..._again." _ I hear another voice say.

I'm still freaked out by this whole situation, so I grab the lamp by the bed and stand by the bedroom door. When I hear footsteps approaching I throw the lamp as hard as I could muster at the unknown person.

"What the fuck Clove!" the very familiar person moans.

"Do I know you?" I ask curiously.

"Um, as a matter of fact you do! I'm your bestfriend, ring a bell?" The brunnete stranger says still rubbing his head.

"Hmm...Oh I know you, you're Marvel!" I say remebering everything that happened the last few hours. Then I look at him in horror. "You kissed me when I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Oh contraire, you kissed me. You said and I qoute 'that I am sexy'." He said doubling over with laughter.

I blush, and remember the party I agreed to go to.

"Marvel, shut up for a sec. I agreed to go to Cato's party, will you come with me?" I ask with an evil glint in my eye.

"Why are you going, just bail. But..by that look you have, I have a feeling you have something planned."

I smirk deviously and tell him my plans.

-TimeBreak-

I finish the last touch-ups on my make up and look at myslef in the mirror. I was dressed in a revealing tight black tube dress, stilettos, and I put my hair in waves. My makeup included ruby red lipstick, mascara, and a small amount of blush.

"Clove are you read-" Marvel said entering the room. "Wow..you look different?"

"I feel like Glimmer" I groan.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? All the jocks from school will be at the party." Marvel asks worried.

"It's for the plan, and I think I can deal with them." I simply reply. I'm actually very tough regardless my height.

"Well, lets go then."

-Arriving at the party-

"Woah, his house is huge." Marvel marveled (lol. why do I find that so funny)

"Hurry up slow-poke" I tease.

"Patience little one." Marvel says in a low voice. When we go inside, it's extreme chaos. Theres people making out on couches, drunk guys everywhere, and Cato standing right in the middle of it with a big smile.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Cato says while looking at my dress.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I say. Marvel shifts uncomfortably so he's covering me from Cato's lingering eyes.

"You guys want drinks." He asks. I nod and Marvel shrugs, when Cato leaves, Marvel scolds me.

"Cloverfeild, you know you're a lighweight, you're gonna get drunk after the first bottle!" Marvel warns me.

"I can handle it, if I can't will you pretty please make sure I don't fuck up." I ask sweetly.

Marvel laughs, and I turn around when Cato arrives with our drinks.

"Here you go, don't get too drunk, we're all going to start truth-or-dare in a sec." He says mischievously.

I down mine in an instant, while Marvel takes the safe approach and doesn't drink it at all.

I drag Marvel to the dance floor and we just keep dancing until a slow song comes on. "Cloverfield, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Make good decisions!" He yells.

I just sit and relax until a guy from my English class comes over to me. I remember him as the shy stutterer that Gloss makes fun of.

"Hey i-i'm Ian Nelson from your f-fifth period class, w-wanna dance?" He asks nervously. Theres a shout from of the other side of the room "Dude, that chicks not gonna wanna dance with a loser like you." Ian looks dejected and mumbles an apology.

"I would love to dance with you." I say nicely to him. He looks shocked, so I gently pull him to the dance floor. I'm hoping this gives him confidence, and makes Gloss stop bullying him.

Ian steps on my feet, and looks nervously at me. I smile at him nonetheless and ignore the pain in my feet.

"You know you don't have to do this." He quietly says to me. I look at him and feel immediate anger at Gloss and his idiotic friends for making a regular guy into a self consious person.

So I do something to help him boost his confidence.

I give him a kiss on the lips and started to fake cry (very convincingly if I may add in) and say " How can you not like me back? Was this all just to make me feel better?!" I run away, but not without one last wink to Ian. I look at Gloss's face, and his look was just priceless.

"Cloverfield, we're starting truth or dare." Marvel calls.

Sighing, I sit down between Marvel and Katniss. Johanna Mason of course takes charge and spins the bottle. The bottle finally comes to a stop on Peeta Mellark.

"Well baker boy, truth or dare."

Peeta looks torn, after all Johanna has one devious mind, but on the other hand he doesn't want to look like a wimp to Cato. So he comes to a decision.

"Tru-" He starts, but is interrupted by Johanna.

"Dare it is baker boy, now go twerk on the dance floor." She says with a smirk.

Peeta grunts, but completes the dare nonetheless. All the other kids on the floor moved aside to look at Peeta. Johanna was taking a video, no doubt it'll be on youtube the next day. I couldn't help let out a laugh, like seriously Peeta looked ridiculous. Once he was done, he came back to the group has red as a tomato. He spins the bottle and it lands on...Marvel. I have a really great idea, and whisper it to Peeta. He looks at me slyly and nods.

"So Marvel, Truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth I guess." He says suspiciously. Perfect.

"How did you get banned from Target?"

"I choose dare, I choose dare!" Marvel answers quickly.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" we all yell at once.

"Fine, it all happened when _Clove_ dared me to touch the big pencil hanging sign promoting a back to school sale. She wouldn't stop annoying me, so I just _lightly_ touched it. When **boom**! It collapsed on me, so I naturally started to cuss, which wasn't a good idea since there were little kids around. So thats pretty much it."

I start cracking up remembering the day. Angry mothers, crying children, and a broken sign caused Marvel to be banned from Target. Everyone just stares at him.

Still uncomfortable, he spins the bottle and it lands on Cato. Marvel looks at me with a evil smile, and I realize I'm screwed.

**I'm VERY busy, so sorry for the horrible chapter. I really am trying to write chapters, but I realized I could write better quality chapters, but only over the weekends. You can leave a comment if you want daily chapters, but they won't be so good. I'm sooo sorry, it's just I need to focus on schoolwork. Thanks for the reviews evryone! I'll take everything you guys said to make a perfect chapter next time. Love all my readers and Happy Reading/Writings :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Marvel nervously. He just had a evil smirk on his face.

"So Cloverfield, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, defininetly truth" I say quickly.

"Well too bad, lets go with the obvious dare...be a fake but realistic couple with Cato. For 3 weeks" He states smiling.

"No. I can't even express how horrible that would be"

"Just man up and do it Ashwood!" Johanna shouts. Everyone looks at me with amused smiles and chants _Do It,_Do_ It_

My gaze falls on Cato Evans, the person who I've despised for 3 years. The one person who just can't happen to stop causing drama for me. _How am I supposed to pretend to date him._

When I come to a decision everyone starts to lean in with anticipation...

-TimeBreak-

"This is so fucking hillarious!" Marvel cries out.

Cato and I just exited a coat closet looking disheveled. No, it's not what you think. Marvel suggested that we start our "relationship" from a hot makeout session at a party. I currently have messy hair, a mark that looks like a hicky, and to top it all off my dress bunched up in some areas.

"I hate you so much, you are now officially dead to me" I growl at Marvel. Cato chuckles.

"C'mon babe, relax. Lets have some fun, theres a free spare bedroom upstairs" He purrs. Marvel's expression turned dark. He is after all my stupid "older brother".

"Shut the hell up, this is just pretend. You can't use her." Marvel says coldly. Cato shrugs ignoring what Marvel said completely, he looks at me expectantly and I groan. I really have had enough of...everything. I push past Cato and go into a empty room. I look around and see many pictures lined up on a shelf. I look closely and see Cato. Theres one of him when he looks about 5 with a Blonde woman, and another one when the football team won..with the same blonde woman.

When I was about to look more closely I see Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark making out in the corner of the room.

"u-umm, I'm j-just going to leave." I say stumbling out of the room. I remember why I was so upset when I see Cato telling his idiot friends about hooking up with me.

Glimmer mutters "_slut"_ to her friends and they laugh high-pitched. I have tears well up in my eyes, and I run outside into the cold atmosphere. Guys whistle at my current appearence, and I call the one person I can count on right now. Hopefully

"Finn, can you pick me up?" I ask crying slightly.

-TimeBreak-

"Sorry, did I ruin your date with Annie?" I ask still shivering from the cold.

"Nah, I'm still worried about why you would agree to "date" Cato though"

"Johanna blackmailed me" I said simply.

Finnick didn't ask anymore questions, but suddenly looked angry.

"Did you say Marvel was the one who got you into this?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's my fault, I'm the one who agreed to this crappy dare" I mumble.

"I still don't get why you're his friend" He fumes.

"Aww, are you jealous of our friendship?" I tease. He laughs, and drives us home. We have an emergency sleepover. As funny as that sounds, we take it very seriously. He comes over to my house with a bag full of Chick Flicks, video games, and of course ice cream.

While Finnick started to build a fortress out of blankets I checked my phone.

_18 missed messages_. I listen to the voicemails.

"_Hi, um it's me Marvie. Sorry for being a shitty best friend. If I know you well enough, which I do, you're with Finnick at your house hanging out. So i'm just giving you a 4 minute warning because i'm coming, baring apologies and gifts. **beep.**_

"Finnick! Marvels coming!" I holler at him.

"Well, i'm ready for his visit" Finnick says coming down the stairs with a brick.

Theres a knock at the door, and I open it to a smiling Marvel holding a gigantic basket. It's full of Starbucks gift cards, clothes, food, and more food.

"I planned this awesome apology song, but I forgot it...so I bought this thing" He says with a lopsided grin.

Right before I could tell him everything is alright, Finnick throws a plastic cup at his head.

"Well hello to you to _Finny_" Marvel says slightly annoyed

While Finnick lectures Marvel about who-knows-what, I get a text from someone.

_Meet me at Hummingbird Park tommorow ;) -C_

_No -Clove_

_Just come, okay? -C_

_No -Clove_

_I'll buy you lunch or anything you want -C_

_No -Clove_

_I'll stop annoying you? -C_

_See you tommorow -Clove_

**Sorry that was just a filler. I'm actually typing this while I'm doing my homework, so I'll do review responses next chapter. I'm also apologize that I did'nt update sooner, stupid science was in the way. But, I promise 2 chapters before Sunday :) Your reviews encouraged me like always, and if you reviewed I thank you sooo much. Review please, until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I can't believe this, __I can't believe this-_ has been the only thing going through my head. Finnick had to be restrained by Marvel before I could actually step out of the house. I sit on a bench waiting for him to show up.

20 minutes go by...10 more minutes go by. I knew he was going to blow me off.

**__**_Cato's POV_:

Well, all I have to do is fake being a romatic sap..and bam, I can finally get Clove in bed with me. My plan starts today at the park, but Glimmer kept getting in my fucking way.

"Don't go hang out with that skank Cato, if she's too stupid to not want you, why even bother?" Glimmer say in a annoying voice.

"Glimmer, you were just a one-night stand. I don't want to be in a relationship with you" I say harshly. I look at my watch and I'm already 20 mintes late. _Crap. _If I'm late, she might leave.

"Just forget about Clove for one day, we can have fun. right. now." She says taking off her top. Glimmer is now clad in a bra and shorts that might as well be underwear. _Maybe Clove can wait._ No, ever since the guys talked about how hot Clove was, I needed to prove I can get _any _girl.

"Glimmer, move. Go be a slut somewhere else." I grit through my teeth.

"Fine! Go to that bitch, you're going to regret this" She say slamming the door.

After Glimmer leaves, I am almost 30 minutes late. _Please be there._

Back to Clove:

_I can't believe I waited 35 minutes for that douche. How could I have been so stup-_

My thoughts were stopped short when I ran into something hard and dropped my bag.

"Let me get that for you" I'm met by those striking blue eyes I can't seem to escape.

"I waited 35 fucking minutes Evans!" I yell attracting some bystanders.

"Sorry babe, I stopped by to get you these" Cato says presenting a very big bouquet of cloves and chocolate.

I just sigh and ask why he even wanted me to come in the first place.

We sit down on a bench, and he looks me straight in the eye. "We may have not gotten on the best terms before, but I want to be a better person, so I can be with you. I know I could fall in love with you a thousand times, and still not deserve you. But I will drop the girls, drop the douchebag act, anything to spend every minute with you. Clove Delilah Ashwood, will you be my girlfriend?

_Wow, where the hell did that come from?_

"You probably got that out of a book, or I might be delusional, but yeah. I'll be your girlfirend" I say still shocked by his whole...speech.

Cato gets a large grin on his face. He picks me up and spins me around laughing, I can't help but let out a small giggle. Maybe he did change, maybe I won't get my heart broken again. I'm full of hope as my first boyfriend finally leaves my memories for today.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" I ask cheerfully. I never thought I could enjoy being with Cato.

"Well Clover, we're going on the ferris wheel and have a fun day at the OC fair!"He says.

-TimeBreak-

The day flies by with laughs, cotton candy, and photobooths. It's getting dark, and we're currently sitting on the ferris wheel, at the very top.

I'm too scared to look down, and I bury my face in the crook of Cato's neck.

"Don't worry, your super strong and sexy boyfriend is here Clover"

I laugh slightly, but whimper when the ferris wheel lurches slightly. He holds on tighter, and I get lost in his electrifing eyes, the eyes that started everything from arguements to understandings, to a relationship. We lean in closer, and in the city lights and laughter of children, we kiss. His lips are soft, and I could live in this moment forever.

When we pull away, the ferris wheel descends down. My cheeks turn a faint pink and I look up at Cato.

He chuckles and says "You look so adorable when you blush, you know that?" I blush even harder, and go back in my memories to when _he_ said the same thing. I shake my head, and smile at Cato.

"Today has been great and everything, but lets not tell Marvel and Finnick about this"

"I guess, they'll probably kick my ass. Does that mean we can't see eachother since you're always with them?" Cato asks sadly.

"We'll just have to pull a Romeo and Juliet, but without the dying." I sigh

-TimeBreak-

Cato dops me off a little farther away from my house, so Marvel and Finnick don't see him.

"Thanks for today, see you tommorow" I say giving him a quick peck

He gives me perfect smile and drives off. When I walk into my house I turn on the lights to hear some noises.

"You guys gotta stop breaking into my house!" I scream at Finnick and Marvel. They ignore what I just said, and pelt me questions.

"Cato and I have come to an...agreement, we'll just be acquaintances from now on" I lie through my teeth.

Marvel looks somewhat convinced and leaves my house muttering something I can't hear, while Finnick looks at me with accusing eyes.

"I trust you Clo to make the right decisions, I just don't want this to become a Logan situation again" He says looking me dead in the eyes. (Pretend Logan Lerman isn't famous in this)

_Flashback (set in Florida):_

_Logan was the perfect guy. Moviestar looks, total sweetheart, and he wanted to be my boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I was living in a dream, yet I didn't realize how jealous he could be. If I was with Finnick, Logan would get as mad as to wanting to beat Finnick up. I pushed that aside, because I was blinded with love. I stopped hanging out with Finnick, stopped going to school, just stayed with Logan. When he heard I was moving he accused me of cheating, we fought, and he broke up with me. I was heartbroken, I thought he knew how much I loved him. I left my thought of ever falling in love back in Florida, with Logan._

"Shut up Finnick, don't ever bring him up again" I hiss. He looks at me with sad eyes reminding me he is just looking out for me.

"I'm sorry Finn, it's just I thought I could leave that all in the past. But I can't, I can't Finnick" I say with tears rolling down my face.

"Oh Clo, love is just a game that we can't win" He sighs hugging me.

**So, pretty dramatic. I feel that my chapters are just becoming less interesting, and I apoligize. I really am trying to put up some great chapters for my wonderful readers. Your reviews are really helpful, and I really appreciate those who take the time to review. I'll take constructive criticism, anything really. I actaully really need to start working on my cell project, so thanks for reading. Review if you can, and Happy Reading/Writings :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It's 5 in the morning and freezing. I don't know why the hell I'm jogging. I have a track meet, and Cato is going to be there. While I'm trying to clear my head I see Annie Cresta crying on the sidewalk. If it was somebody else, I'd probably run right past them, but Annie Cresta is just too much of a sweetheart. When she cries, it's like seeing a puppy being kicked.

"Hey whats wrong?" I ask softly.

"Nothing but thanks for asking" she replies her voice cracking. She breaks down sobbing all over again.

"I know we don't ever talk, but maybe it'll help if you tell someone" I reassure.

"I-I saw Fi-Finnick kissing Gl-Glimmer"

-TimeBreak-

I burst into Finnick's room despite it being 5:30 in the morning. I pull the covers off of him, and start to shake him awake.

"What the hell are you doing Clo" He says groggily.

"What happened with Annie last night?" I asked angrily.

"I don't remeber, I just remember getting wasted, then getting _rudely _awakened by you" He says yawning.

"Well according to Annie, she said you guys were having a dinner date. When she came back from the bathroom she saw you sucking Glimmer's face off!"

"Aww shit!"

"Exactly" I say crossing my arms. "So would you tell me how you got drunk at a dinner date?" I ask.

"Well when Annie left for the bathroom, I drank some shots because the date was going so well. I guess Glimmer just started to kiss me, and since I was drunk I didn't push her off of me" He says.

"Well you better do something super romantic, I would love to help you but I have to go to track" I say leaving.

"Waaiiitt Clooo, please help me. I'm a helpless romantic" he whines.

"You and me both Finn"

-TimeBreak-

When I arrive at Panem High school I notice i'm the fist one here so I practice my sprints. By the time i'm finishing up my twelfth lap I hear a catcall.

"Nice legs Clover" Cato says approaching me.

"I thought the football team wasn't meeting up for at least one more hour" I say panting slightly.

"They are, I just wanted to see you" He says boyishly grinning.

I giggle when he picks me up, and we start rolling around on the grassy field. When we come to a stop I ended up landing right on top of him. Our faces only centimeters away from eachother, we lean in...then theres a ear-piercing whistle being blown. _Coach Enobaria_. She instantly glares at Cato, theres always been a rivalry between the football players and track runners. It all happend when Coach Brutus called us runners weak stick figurines, the next day Coach Brutus opened his office to find _football players have muscle to substitute for the lack of brains_ written all over his walls.

Cato rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and gets up. "Hello Coach Enobaria" he says awkwardly.

"Why did you have the need to tackle my best runner Evans" She asks ignoring his greeting.

"Well if you didn't notice, Clove was on top of me. So that can't mean I tackled her" He says innocently.

"Now you're talking back, 15 laps around the field Evans. Go!" She yells blowing that oh-so annoying whistle.

Sightly intimidated, Cato runs off to run his laps. I laugh as he winks at me, but then I hear coach Enobaria clear her throat behind me.

"Anything you would like to infrom me on Ashwood?" She says looking at me pointedly.

"No Coach Enobar-"

"Then go finish your warm-up!" She shouts. I nod, and finish my sprints. When my legs feel like jelly, and I'm having trouble breathing I sit down on the bleachers downing my water bottle.

Coach Enobaria tells me I have a visitor, and I walk down the bleahers to find Marvel waiting for me.

Before I could tell him hi he interrupts me.

"I know Clove"

-TimeBreak-

We're standing behind the gymnasium so no one can hear us.

"What do you mean?" I ask still tired from my warm up.

"I know what you've been up to" he says fuming.

"By that, do you mean running my ass off" I say rolling my eyes.

"No. I've been curious ever since you came back home from meeting Cato. You've been out of it Clove, but I never questioned you. But, I figured it out" He states.

Knowing I can't avoid the conversation, I wait for Marvel's lecture. Instead I just see hurt on his face.

"You know you always told me _everything_ Cloverfield, now it's like you totally forgot about me. You're either with Finnick all the time, or off somehwere with Cato. What about me?"

I feel horrible for making him feel like this, I didn't even realise that I haven't really talked to him for a long time.

"I'm sorry Marvie, the whole situation about Cato was too confusing and I didn't want you to get sucked into it. Why don't I make it up to you. I'll make up some lame excuse to say to coach Enobaria, and we'll have a bestfriends day" I ask smiling.

He gets a goofy grin and nods, we link arms and laugh for no apparent reason like the old times. Coach Enobaria ends up believing that I have a family emergency, so we leave in Marvel's car off to who knows where.

There we were, carefree teenagers. In a jeep with the wind in our hair, music blaring with smiles on our faces. Totally unaware for what was awaiting for us.

-TimeBreak-

We stopped by our houses to get a bathing suit for the beach. I wore a strapless mint green bikini top and black bottoms with a pink bow on the back. When I got back in Marvel's jeep, I saw Marvel in swim truncks and sunblock all over his face. I laughed that he was so unaware that he didn't rub the sunblock in.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asks.

"You have a little sunblock on your face" I laughed. He looked in the rearview mirror, and started to laugh too.

Once I collected myself, I told him I could rub it in. I sat on his lap so I could reach his face, and I was just about to rub some in around his eyes when I heard a distinct *click*. I knew that noise, it was a camera. Confused, I look out and saw a freshman who worked for the school blog.

He sees us, and jumps out of the bushes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and ran off.

"Well..that was wierd" Marvel says outloud. I nod still having a suspicious feeling.

"Hey Cloverfield, ready to go" Marvel asks.

"Yeah, lets go have some fun"

-TimeBreak-

After we set up our towels I asked Marvel if he could rub sunblock on my back.

"Woah Clo, I don't know what Cato would think about that" he teases.

"Pleeaassee, I don't want to get sunburned" I plead.

He shakes his head laughing to himself and applies sunblock on my back. When he finished, I sit up to see Marvel ran off to somewhere.

He seemed to be talking to a brunnete guy, Marvel looking confused looked at me. I gave him a _whos that_ look. The brunnete guy looked my way, and thats when I realised who he was. The guy who showed me love, then broke my heart short after. I freeze right there, staring back at Logan Lerman.

**Too corny? Hope not, I tried to do my best to give my lovely readers a good chapter. Thank you to Hello-yello for reviewing. I promise to complete this story no matter what. You review motivated me to write one more chapter this week, thank you so much :). I hope you liked the chapter guys. Until next time, Happy Writings/Readings :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I can't even breathe. Logans looking at me with a mocking, yet gorgeous smile. Forgetting that Marvel doesn't know the whole story of Logan, I see them both coming towards me.

"Well, nice to see you again beautiful" Logan says with a playful grin.

I'm still as white as a sheet, and Marvel is furrowing his brows.

"Can you give us second?" Marvel asks slowly. Logan nods and winks before Marvel could whisk me away.

"Okay Cloverfield, who the hell is that guy?" he hisses.

"Umm, w-well when I lived in F-Florida he was my boyfriend. Until I moved, then he accused me of not loving h-him, so he broke up w-with me" I say my body racked with with sobs.

Marvel looks at me with sympathy and wraps his arms around me.

"Do you want to leave?" Marvel asks.

"No. I should face him sooner or later, I just wish it was later" I sigh

-TimeBreak-

When I walk back to my towel, I see Logan swimming in the ocean (looking like a god). Finnick's the best swimmer I know, but Logan could give him a run for his money.

When Logan sees Marvel and I, he swims over to us quickly.

"You're quite the swimmer" Marvel says awkwardly to break the tension.

"Thanks, I tried to teach Clove over here, but she's more of a runner" He says staring at me.

"So Logan, what are you doing here?" I ask nervously.

"I won Florida's swimathalon. I'm here to compete in the championships, Finnick will be there right?" He asks.

I then remember Finnick telling me something about a swimming contest, I just didn't think it was a championship.

"I'll also be going to Panem High while I'm training for the championships" Logan adds.

"Thats cool" I say my voice wavering. _This can't be happening, it's been 3 years since I've seen him._

"Hey Marvel is it? Is it okay if I steal Clove for a day, I want to see how she's doing" Logan asks using his undeniable charm.

Marvel completely flustered looks at me for help. I ponder my decision. On one note I really want to just forget Logan exists, but on the other note I want him to know the real truth.

"Marvel won't mind, we can hang out today" I say reluctantly. Marvel lookas at me alarmed.

"Are you sure Clove? Don't you have a...thing to do?" Marvel tries to make up.

"Nah, it's okay. Pick me up later?" I say putting on a brave face. Marvel nods and leaves.

"Well what are we waiting for beautiful?" Logan says.

-TimeBreak-

While Logan got our drinks, I got straight to thinking on how to tell him the truth. I see him come to our table, and I prepare myself.

"Okay Loga-"

"Panem is so cool, the beaches are packed though" he says sipping his smoothie.

"I guess, but I just wanted to tell you tha-"

"I can't wait to go to your school Clovely" He says completely oblivious.

"Can I say something!"

"Sheesh, what is it Clovely?" He asks laying back in his chair.

"I just wanted to tell you that...I truly did love you Logan. Finnick was just my bestfriend, so of course I wanted to hang out with him" I say quickly. "I just wanted to let you know" I say quietly.

Logan's expression turns serious in a matter of seconds. He looks at me with different espressions on his face. I can't even tell _what he's thinking right now._

_"Ca_n you say something, I just spilled my guts to you" I say shyly.

"I just don't what to say Clove. I love you too, it's just people said things, things that hurt me Clove" He says, his face concetrated.

"What did people say? I cheated on you? I left becuase I didn't like you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes actually! People from school kept telling me you were dating Finnick behind my back. I thought that was ridiculous, but you guys were so close. Then I saw you guys cuddling together, and thats when my heart broke" Logan says, his voice cracking.

"Finnick was comforting me! I still couldn't believe that my mom had cancer, so he was just _comforting _me" I say sadly.

Logan looks at me with sad eyes, and runs his hand through his hair.

"How am I supposed to believe that Clove. You just left, and I wanted to make up with you. But, Finnick was a constant reminder of you hurting me" He replies, the tension rising.

"I'm sorry I left, but it wasn't my decision" I say on the verge of tears. Logan always knew how to get through my walls.

He see's my expression, and pulls me into an imbrace. "_I've missed you Clovely" _Logan whispers in my hair.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late Logan, I've already found someone who knows I love him" I say quietly.

"But Clovely, it's always been you and me. I know you've missed me as much as I missed you"

"I did miss you, but Cato really makes me happy"

"Wait. Cato Evans?" Logan asks.

"Yes why?" I ask curiously.

"Clove, he's just trying to get into your pants. I was training at Panem High, and he was with the football team, telling them that he finally has gotten every girl at school" He says checking my expression.

"You-you're lying"

"Clovely, why would I lie just to hurt you" He says looking me dead in the eye.

"I know you're not lying" I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Clove, what have you got yourself into?" Logan whispers into my hair

-Cato's POV- (because I have to)

"See you at the next game Gloss" I shout.

"Later!" Gloss hollers.

When I'm done taking a shower in the locker room, I get in the car to go get a smoothie down by Main Beach. When I walk in I see a familiar raven haired girl clad in a bikini in a brunnete haired guy's arms.

"Clove?"

She looks up alarmed, but visibly calms down a little bit when she sees me.

"Who the hell is this Clove?" I ask getting angrier by the second.

"Logan Lerman, a..friend from Florida. He's here to compete for the swimming championships" Clove says. I just notice that her eyes are red and puffy.

"Whats wrong babe?" I ask Clove quietly.

"Logan told me" She says in a harsh tone. _Where did that come from?_

"What do you mean?"

"You were just using me to show your idiot friends taht you can get any girl" She says turning red.

"Babe, that was the situation at first. But, I really like you. After spending time with you at the carnival, you made me fall in love with you.

I hear Logan clear his throat, "If I may interrupt, you were telling your friends about using Clove today actually"

I give him a glare that could make someone run miles.

"Hey Clovely, lets get out of here" He whispers to Clove.

Clove gives me one more disapointed look and nods. Logan turns around to give me a victorious smile, and he leaves with his arm around Clove.

By now I'm fuming, and I just want to pummel that douche. But, I don't want Clove hatin me anymore than she already does.

-Back to Clove-

_You promised not to hurt me, but I guess promises were meant to be broken._

**So, Team Logan or Cato? Just kidding, who couldn't love CLATO! Sorry if the chapter sucked, a girl can try though (yes I'm a girl). If you thought this chapter was dramatic, then get ready for the next one. Love all my readers, and thank you to those who reviewed. Your guys's reviews really make me want to write more. Please review if you can, and Happy Reading :)**


End file.
